


【瑟奥】朝圣

by diemoony



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 宗教私设, 海盗AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 奥丁舍弃了眼睛来获得知识，但亚瑟并不知道从隔壁上帝那儿抢走他的Omega，要失去什么。私设如山。甚至私设了宗教相关，所以请不要太较真。我个人尊重一切信仰自由。肯定有很多历史细节错误，也请大家海涵了……这文主要参考了《维京传奇》，主要为了开车，这剧真的好看，真的，感兴趣的可以看，有一对cp也是嗑得我醉生梦死！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 维京海盗！Arthur×修士！Orm。ABO。私设排山倒海。

　　暴雨是从晚饭后开始的。  
　　凯尔沃夫修士昨晚就说他的伤疤有点痒，明天肯定会下雨，这是一种预示。  
　　预示，是奥姆最熟悉的单词，所有生活在修道院里的人都仰赖于此。  
　　预示，来自天空，来自大地，来自海洋，来自不寻常的风，来自突然造访的雨，来自他们自身。  
　　预示，来自主。预示，是神之言。  
　　预示教导他们时间的轮回是七日，第七日是安息。  
　　预示告诫他们不可有别的神，亦不可妄称主的名。  
　　预示暗示他们得耐心等待，漫长的清修是主对他们的孕育，当那个时刻来临，他们会看到主之光的彰显，果实会落下，散发成熟的气味，而主不会让他们落到肮脏的地上，如果他们足够虔诚，在落地前他们会被主接住。主会品尝他们，以带领他们进入永恒的乐园。  
　　凯尔沃夫修士说：我的伤疤有点痒了，明天看来要下雨。  
　　修士们默不作声，却赞同这一点，凯尔沃夫的伤疤总是很准确，他们继续念诵着祈祷文，在纸上用沾着油墨的羽毛笔誊写经文，给插画描边、填色。  
　　雨水真的降临了，但要比凯尔沃夫修士以为的大了点，甚至说那过于激烈了。  
　　闪电像要撕裂什么般在黑如深渊的天空中击打下一条条明亮的裂缝，连带着修道院石头的房顶都在跟着隆隆震颤，听说门口的一棵树都被折断了，詹姆士神父让人锁紧了大门，抵上厚重的书桌，奥姆和他的弟兄们照例呆在圣室里，那里有最坚固的石壁和高高的铁窗，没有人可以轻易地闯进来。  
　　当然他们出去也不容易，何况他们也不需要出去。  
　　所有修士都跪在十字架前祷告，他们自觉这样做，当听到别人一起念诵的声音时，会感到更加的安心，正如经文里所说的那样，主与他们同在。  
　　但这种抚慰对奥姆是不够的，他一直是最勇敢也最好奇的，这让詹姆士神父难免有些头疼，奥姆是“所有人”中最优秀的一个，他健康、聪明、特别是美丽，他匀称结实的肌肉和金色的头发都标志着他像匹名品马一般珍贵，何况他还有一双虔诚的蓝眼睛。正是因为他如此的出色，他才被获准和神父偶尔出去传播教义，那让他也成为了更有见识的一位，产生多余的好奇心显然是不可避免的。这一点在平时无关紧要犹如棉布衣服上偶然泛起的毛球，但在这个疾风骤雨的夜晚，却会引起不必要的麻烦。  
　　奥姆停止了他的祷告，踩着下跪用的石台攀到了窗子上，他看到了外面黑色的风和雪亮的雨，更看到了远处被模糊边界的海岸线以及波涛汹涌的大海。又一束闪电划破天际，像一柄从上而下的利剑，直直地戳进海水中，雷鸣声像怒吼，这绝不是他的主发出的声音，更像是什么邪神，他撕扯着天地，撼动着奥姆的主的权威，他来自远方的海，用闪电劈亮他的前路。  
　　这是一个预示。  
　　奥姆急匆匆地跳下来，敲打着门，呼唤来敬爱的詹姆士神父。  
　　“这是一个预示。”他紧张地吞咽了下，“这在预示灾难。”  
　　“不要瞎说！奥姆·马略斯。”神父立刻喝住了他，他刚指挥人在窗户上钉上木板，他卷曲稀疏的头发被打湿了，丑陋地贴在脑门上，看起来狼狈得滑稽，“回圣室去。”他命令他，想了想又说，“鞭打自己十下。”  
　　随后他关上了门，再三确定门锁牢固地扣上了才离开，只留下一串急促的脚步声。  
　　奥姆回到属于自己的位置上，从书桌下摸出缠绕着荆棘的鞭子，他脱下粗糙的修士服，露出光洁的后背。  
　　在昏暗的不断被闪电照亮的圣室里，其他修士们默不作声地注视着他，当第一鞭打上去的时候，那里立刻显现出血痕，但要过一会儿，当奥姆持续挥动胳膊移动肌肉的时候，更多的血珠才会从伤口渗出来。  
　　闪烁洁白的背脊，越发鲜艳的鞭痕，奥姆的闷哼和一下下有节奏的鞭打声，比修士们小声参差的祷告更能起到安抚的作用。  
　　所有人心照不宣地分享着骄傲的马略斯的受刑。  
　　但奥姆·马略斯没有说错。  
　　这就是灾难的预示。  
　　如果他再耐心点儿，再看得久一点，就会看到海的尽头那团黑影的真相。  
　　那是一艘灵活的船，乘着狂风鼓满了帆，它又窄又长，就像伊甸园里撒旦化身的蛇，他的船头看起来也像蛇，只是长着属于恶魔的角，短小锋利。  
　　奥姆不会知道，整个修道院里虔诚的基督徒们不会知道，这艘船上载着另一方神的追随者，这场雨就是他们主神的馈赠，他们将踏上他们的土地，用鲜血和掠夺为自己的神献祭。  
　　当他们抛下锚的那刻，风和雨同时止歇了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　亚瑟小心地走近惩罚室。  
　　他当然不知道这叫“惩罚室”，在他眼里，这只是一间远离主宅的，狭小的，用四块木板围起来的小屋，亚瑟甚至都走了过去，但现在他又走了回来。  
　　饱浸雨水的泥土踩在脚下有种不踏实的触感，空气里充满了咸涩的腥味，是血，从被利刃切断的身体里飙射而出的血从容地溅到亚瑟身上，正沉甸甸地从衣摆那儿往下坠，他的脸上也溅到了一些，即使被抹去，混着体温的血的腥味依旧在鼻腔里萦绕不去，但在其中，亚瑟还是嗅到了点别的什么，亚瑟没法形容那气味，他从没有闻过，那气味是柔软的，轻盈的，蒸着清澈的甜腻，就像那朵这片土地上才开得出的花，脆弱的花瓣坚韧的根叶，在他路过草丛的时候，无意中粘在了鞋面上。  
　　正是这气味吸引他又走了回来。  
　　他用剑尖一点点把门顶开，门轴哑哑地叫着，房间逼仄昏暗，四面都围得严严实实，只有一侧开了扇圆窗，其实也算不上圆窗，那只是一个孤零零的凿洞，大约是为了在地上投下一个圆而亮的光影，一块单薄的“白垫子”。这个房间用眼睛就能走完，几乎空无一物，如果你站在“白垫子”上就会正对一个巨大的十字架，占了满满一面墙，十字架下的桌子上摆放着一本书，亚瑟随意翻了翻，他看不懂那花哨的文字，他用手指摩挲繁复的插画，皱着眉想要努力搞清楚这到底是什么。  
　　他们穿过了可怕的风暴，抵御了严寒和饥饿来到这片神奇的土地，奥丁实现了他的允诺，这里的防御不堪一击，却有着不堪当的黄金、珠宝和牲口。就好像一个小孩欢快地穿梭过闹市街道，如果他拿着一块火腿，顶多被坏心眼地绊上一跤，可要是他举着一块黄金，没人可以保证他能永远安全。  
　　斯堪的纳维亚族人们已经习惯了严寒与贫瘠，但也许直到今天才意识到这两个词真正的意义。没有人可以批判最先举起刀斧的维京人，他们是在践行奥丁的意志，只有鲜血和尖叫才能让他们的感恩上达神庭。他们也赞美亚瑟，赞美他的勇敢，他的执着，他是他们的先驱，是这场自杀式冒险的鼓舞者。  
　　“赞美奥丁，赞美库瑞家的大个！”他们在劈脑袋的时候这么唱，他们在踩过人血河的时候这么喊，不过在往兜里塞黄金的时候每个人就不会有那么大动静了。亚瑟知道他的同伴们在想什么，老实说，他对于能分到多少一开始就没这么乐观，他出海的船是属于涅柔斯伯爵的，当他回去的时候，那个老滑头会把他们所有人盘剥得一点不剩。好在他已经得到了他想要的，奥丁证明了他的正确，不过他还是想把自己的冒险再延长点儿，来这一趟可不容易，他祈祷着奥丁能给他一份独有的嘉奖。  
　　亚瑟毫不避讳地踩上桌子，劈开那个十字架。在粗粝的响声中，亚瑟很遗憾地发现这个并不是纯金的，他不理解这玩意儿，这幢建筑里，十字架像柱子一样多，有些上面还钉着个流血的男人，亚瑟猜测这可能是西方独有的献祭仪式。但眼前这个祭台上什么也没有，没有食物也没有银烛台，亚瑟凑前嗅了嗅它，他没闻到那股吸引他的气味，但这气味就在这房间里，漂浮在空气里，像藏在迷雾里的女妖。  
　　亚瑟踢翻了那张桌子，巨大的响声也没吓出什么。他绕着房间兜圈子，故意把地板踩得又缓又重，他确定有什么藏了起来，那味道浓郁了起来，透露着紧张与恐惧，勾引得亚瑟喘气，亚瑟用拇指擦过鼻尖，他居然出汗了，他嘴唇上的胡子潮湿了起来。哈，他可能遇到了一个Omega。  
　　会是吗？  
　　亚瑟不是很确定，她们太稀少了，他也就见过一个，她是属于伯爵的，浅棕色的长卷发披散在她赤裸的身体上，很长很长的头发，一只垂到她脚跟，她不穿衣服，她不用穿衣服，她又不需要出门，她永远呆在伯爵温暖的，火炉不熄的房子里，她被极好地饲养着，伯爵把她牵出来，她饱满圆挺的乳房上挂着宝石坠子，金色细长的链子勾勒着她的腰肢，她脚踝上有锁链也有铃铛，伯爵炫耀她的舞蹈，她的歌声，然后他让她跪下去，他炫耀她的嘴，伯爵操弄她口腔的时候，她的屁股从长发间露出来，伯爵抓握着他财产，让亚瑟和其他人看那只Omega婊子身上有多少个洞可以被干。  
　　亚瑟打了个响鼻，像只被困在树下够不到蜂蜜的熊。他得停止胡思乱想，那让他自己的气味变得浓郁起来，Alpha们就是这样，放在哪儿都会膨胀起来，宣誓领土、权利、地位，标记一切能标记的。可现在不行，这不是一个好猎手该犯的错误。亚瑟停下脚步，发出懊恼的叫声，他收起剑，又绕了两圈，还是什么也没有，他转身，重重地关上门。  
　　  
　　奥姆缩在地板下面又等了很久，恐惧像沥青般把他吸附在地上，这里阴暗潮湿，却是他惟一的庇护所。  
　　“主，主，我的主……”奥姆在内心祈祷着，“不要让他发现我。”  
　　奥姆握紧胸前的十字架放到唇边亲吻，却尝到了咸涩的血味，这是他弟兄的血，一定是在他推开马丁修士的时候沾上的，也可能是亚伦。奥姆痛苦地吸了口气，变故来的太快，所有人还没来得及感叹可怕的暴风雨终于过去，一群野蛮的强盗就破门而入了。他们仿佛是从炼狱里爬出来的，勇猛邪恶，随着詹姆士神父的脑袋第一个滚落到地上，修士们尖叫起来，四处逃窜。大部分奥姆的弟兄转身向圣室逃了过去，包括那些没有资格的，他们寄希望那坚固的铁门犹如寄希望于上帝，希望他可以像圣经里宣扬的那样庇护他的信徒，但奥姆想起了暴风雨的预示，想起了破开大门的那柄锋利的斧子，他听到身后粗暴的脚步声和兴奋的嘶吼。他远离了众人，机智地向不起眼的惩罚室跑来。  
　　当他的弟兄们在破碎的门内发出最后哀号的时候，奥姆还完好无损地藏在地板之下。当那个和他有着同样旺盛好奇心的维京人在巡检他藏身之处的时候，他也足够聪明地早早脱掉了鞋子没有留下任何痕迹。  
　　但一切都早有预示，一切早就命中注定。  
　　信徒们各自虔诚，为主神而战，殊不知这也许只是主神间的一场酒桌游戏。  
　　总之，命运如海浪波涛，时涨时落，你永远无法预知神明在接下来给你安排的到底是什么，你是否会喜欢，你是否能承受，你是否能坚持信仰忠贞不移？如果人人都能对命运随遇而安，又如何会有神的代言人四处布道，来收归无处安放的灵魂？又如何会时时听到那些风中送来的窃窃私语，诉说着曾经的圣人被恶魔诱惑，被逐出上帝之所？  
　　奥姆从来没有想过这些问题，他也只是比其他人更好奇了些，更聪明了些，更勇敢了些，这些才能让他安然地等到亚瑟离去，他听到了重重的关门声，他没有立刻出去，而是在心里把每天早上都会重复的祷告又念了三遍，那是一段不短的时间。奥姆侧耳倾听，外面静得像每个早醒的清晨。他其实可以等得更久一些，可以一直待到天黑，待到天再亮起来，待到郡里的治安官来敲门把他彻底救出来。可是奥姆无法再在阴暗潮湿的隔层里再呆下去了，在那个维京人嗅到他的时候，他也嗅到了他的气味，那催化了他身体里早就孕育的东西，它提前律动起来，那让奥姆燥热，发汗，他浸在一场凭空而来的涨潮里，迫切需要浮出水面大口呼吸。  
　　「我们为主保存我们的纯净之身，是因为主在我们身体里留下种子。」  
　　奥姆急促地呼吸着。  
　　「我们默诵主的箴言，因为这是我们一切行为的指导。」  
　　奥姆竖着耳朵，汗水顺着他的金发流淌过耳背的褶皱。  
　　「我们要耐心等待，不可急切，不可妄言，不可莽行。」  
　　奥姆又亲吻他的十字架，他甚至控制不住去舔上面咸腥的液体，他越来越渴了。  
　　「我们不可生期盼之心，不可因期盼不得而行叛离之径。」  
　　那个维京强盗已经走了，奥姆想，我听不见他的声音了。  
　　「只要虔诚奉献，主必将赐福于我们。」  
　　「终有一日，主的国会降临，主会现于我等凡人之面前。」  
　　「保护双目，不可直视主的圣颜。」  
　　「身体与心灵皆为主所奉献，我们的贫瘠会得到主的灌溉。」  
　　奥姆尽量小声地移开面前的木板。  
　　「最终，主的旨意会显现在我们身上。」  
　　外面空无一人，奥姆松了口气，他有些踉跄地爬出隔间，仰躺在台阶上。被劈开的十字架有一半倾倒下来，就落在奥姆身边，他把手放上去，看到汗湿的掌心在木头上留下痕迹。奥姆仰起头，剩余的十字架倒悬入眼中，锋利毛糙的木刺勾得奥姆心口跳突。  
　　奥姆抓住了胸口的衣服，连指尖也被心脏鼓出的血液挤得发烫，他的心跳声真是太吵了，如果再响一点，也许会把那个维京人给叫回来。奥姆强迫自己站起来，当他走动的时候，他感到粘稠的液体顺着大腿根往下滑，那是一种诡异却又舒适的体验，他一方面觉得羞耻，一方面又觉得这正是他所需要的，犹如上了一个上午的早课，终于去茅厕排尿的那种畅快。奥姆把那张桌子扶起来，想要用它抵着门。他昏昏沉沉地推着桌子，慢慢走进那个圆形的光洞里，这里本来是忏悔的人跪的位置，詹姆士神父说每一缕阳光都来自上帝，受惩罚的人要在上帝的注视下忏悔，然而此刻，站在光亮下，让奥姆汲取到一些勇气和镇定。  
　　他卯起力气把桌子向门口推去。  
　　  
　　亚瑟正是这个时候把门给一脚踢开了。  
　　他一直没有走开，就呆在门外面。他撑在自己的剑上，一边肩膀靠在墙壁上，一只耳朵贴在木门上。  
　　他听到木板移动的声音，他听到脚步走动的声音。  
　　他嗅到那股芬芳，一朵只有他注意到的绝无仅有的花。  
　　当亚瑟看到奥姆的时候，当奥姆看到亚瑟的时候。  
　　他们同时在内心呼唤了自己的主神。  
　　  
　　「如果你身背罪孽，地狱之火必降临到你身上。」  
　　「若你英勇无惧，圣殿瓦尔哈拉的荣光终将照到你身上。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　亚瑟向奥姆走去，奥丁的渡鸦可以作证，在那一刻他的内心充满友好与惊喜，他已经踩碎了一朵花，不想再错过另一朵，他只是想碰碰他，靠近一点儿：他的头发是在黄金熔化的河流里洗过吗？他的眼睛是藏在冰层下的湖泊吗？他的皮肤为什么像雪一样白摸起来会一样冷吗？  
　　这不是他见到的第一个西方人，但眼前这个西方人让他异乎寻常的感兴趣，亚瑟把这当做是奥丁的预示，包括他越发晕乎乎的脑袋和摩擦过鼻腔的炙热呼吸。亚瑟像靠近一只迷路的母鹿那样靠近他，他伸出手掌，理所当然地梳理过他短而卷曲的头发，勾起的发尾挠着指尖，让他忍不住微笑，对方在他的抚摸下颤抖，喉咙里发出口水吞咽的声音和没有意义的颤音，也许那不是没有意义，只是维京人听不懂。亚瑟学着他的发音逗弄回去，亲昵地挨近他，这个西方人的呼吸都酿着甜味，让亚瑟忍不住碰了碰那张浅色的唇，他什么都没有尝出来，除了柔软，除了冰冷，除了颤抖，然而他的脑袋烧得更烫了。  
　　这个西方人的脖子上套着个三指宽的项圈，紧紧地，亚瑟的一根手指都塞不进去，那看上去是纯金的，摸上去也是，可是亚瑟现在对它不感兴趣，这个项圈成了他们之间的阻碍，他遮掩了西方人一部分身体，还有那甜美气味的源头，亚瑟低下头瞪着眼睛，他吸气的声音大得自己都吓一跳。他现在确定这就是只Omega，而且正在发情，奥丁在上，他差点就错过了他了。  
　　奥丁在上。  
　　亚瑟跟那个项圈较上了劲，他太想解开“他”了，他急得脑门冒汗，汗水顺着他的脸颊淌过下颚滴落到手腕上。西方人又发出一声清晰急促的鼻息，落在亚瑟跳动的心脏上，维京人咕囔了一声，他们没法交谈，该死的，亚瑟忍不住又去舔了舔西方人的耳垂，他哪儿都那么可口，他哪儿都吸引着他，像一片丰饶的土地敦促他去开垦。亚瑟抓着那项圈的边沿，把西方人拽到光亮下面，他想看得更清楚一些，但是他不会出去，他知道他不会出去，他不能带着这只Omega出去，那样会把他的同伴吸引过了，这是他一个人的战利品，是奥丁赐给他的，他不和任何人分享，伯爵也不行。  
　　绝对不会。  
　　亚瑟的脑子越来越乱了。  
　　他甚至没注意到他粗鲁的拖动让Omega皱紧了眉以及他从未停止的反抗。亚瑟只注意到阳光下Omega淡金色的睫毛和明亮的鼻尖，他有一张让人膜拜的雕像般的俊美的脸，不同于亚瑟家乡那些耸立在峭壁上的雕像，那些巨大的冷硬的面容不清的遥不可及的，这只Omega是圣洁的，是昂贵的，是稀有的，但这并不会让亚瑟望而却步，他不是能威慑入侵者的神像，他本身就是奖赏品。  
　　他是触手可及的。  
　　亚瑟不是傻瓜，这只Omega看他的眼神像在看一只野兽，他惧怕他的暴力，他的野蛮，他没有把他当做敌人，而是视作一种灾祸。他的反抗表现着上位者自以为是的体面和拘束，撇除Omega和Alpha天生的力量差距，如果你真的想要打跑一只野兽，首先你就该敢于直面他，靠近他，而不该在远处虚张声势地踢腿。  
　　亚瑟听到自己喉咙里发出“呼噜呼噜”的笑声，好吧，他忍不住笑起来，如他所愿，他真的像只野兽一样甩着茂盛的发辫磨蹭这只骄傲的Omega的脖子，他的每一下瑟缩都让亚瑟更硬一些，然后他用他勃起的阴茎蹭他修长有力的大腿，蹭得他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，发出越发急促的呼吸。亚瑟知道他在苛求他，他的喘息、他的颤抖、他的渴望，和伯爵那只婊子一样，而他比那只婊子更湿，亚瑟摸到他流出的体液，他当着Omega的面品尝它们，他用沾着他体液的手抚摸他，Omega嫌弃地想要躲开，但亚瑟不允许，他固执地把粘稠透明的液体抹到他浅淡薄情的嘴唇上，他完全覆盖在他身上，并且再一次地品尝他。  
　　Omega的脸之前就被血和泥土搞得脏兮兮的，现在那种肮脏里有了情色的欲望，他的脸更红了，呼吸暧昧潮湿，原本蓝如冰流的眼睛被汗水打湿了，随着亚瑟的撩拨暧昧起来。亚瑟的爱抚让他扭动身体，简陋的修士服早就被扯得散开，他圆滑的肩膀和柔韧的胸脯晃动在亚瑟的视线里。亚瑟想要啃咬他洁白的胸脯，可是Omega的手臂阻挡了他，他被罩在亚瑟身下，仍就固执地维持着双手交握十字架的姿势，那让他鼠背灰色的衣服卡在臂弯里，亚瑟稍稍撑起身子，他想起那些热辣的维京女人，维京人总是顺应欲望，当她们有需求的时候，即使是白天，她们也会冲着亚瑟半退衣衫，炫耀她们饱满肉欲的身体，勾引亚瑟和她们共度一场鱼水之欢。  
　　就像Omega现在看起来的这样。亚瑟又低下头，一遍遍沉迷地亲吻Omega绷得发白的指节，舔他渗着信息素的皮肤。  
　　“我的爱，我的爱，我甜甜的爱。”他快乐地说。  
　　  
　　这是奥姆一直等待的时刻。  
　　每个“圣徒”都知道他们的十字架里藏着自戕用的毒针，他们被教导当侮辱不可避免时，为了对教会、对上主表达忠贞，他们还有最后一种方法可以捍卫自身。不过奥姆可不会为了别人的过错而谢罪，他一直在等待亚瑟麻痹大意并且靠得足够近，他把这当做主对他的考验，属于自然的原始的他屈从于这个异教徒的诱惑，而真正的他正坚守着信仰准备给他致命一击。  
　　“我的爱，我的爱，我甜甜的爱。”  
　　得益于四处传道的经历，奥姆能听懂一点诺斯语，这个异教徒深情的语调像盘旋在修道院石头房顶的唱诗，比起他粗鲁野蛮的抚弄，他的话语和吻更让奥姆颤抖，《圣经》里那条撒旦化身的蛇正在绞紧他的心脏，它细小软滑的尾部在他体内搔刮，蛇信沾着的毒液滴进他的耳朵。  
　　是恶魔让他潮湿，让他翻腾，让他毫无尊严地渴求早已背弃的原罪。  
　　当亚瑟亲吻奥姆手指的时候，奥姆闭上眼睛，于是他感觉到那黏糊的吻落在了他的眼睛上，维京人闻起来像烧得正烈的炭火，像遥远咸涩的海风，像成熟翻卷的麦子，像木料像露水像硝烟像号角像酒精，像他跪在圣象前亲吻十字架尝到的金属的味道。  
　　奥姆猛得举起手把毒针扎了下去，他砸在了坚硬的肌肉和滑腻的汗水上，他在听到维京人惊讶的闷哼时睁开眼睛，正正好对上那双金色的眸子，奥姆从那里看到了嘲笑与纵容，维京人毫不在意地看了眼戳在自己肩膀上的十字架，轻松地拔下它丢弃在地上，他冲着奥姆挑起一边的眉毛，那截眉毛中间有个明显的断层，一滴汗水正从那儿滚落下来。  
　　  
　　灭世的洪水也有他的第一滴雨。  
　　  
　　维京人陡然瞪大了眼睛，他的身体明显颤动了一下，可随之而来的并不是他的痛苦倒地或者口吐鲜血，原本散漫肆意的Alpha信息素猛然炸裂开来，仿佛在一个狭小空间炸裂一整袋面粉。浓郁的信息素粉尘落得到处都是，理所当然地把奥姆包裹在其中，他像真的呛到一样咳嗽起来，只一下，更多的信息素进入他的鼻腔，他的肺叶，他的身体。奥姆觉得自己在这一刻成为河流，他真正地流淌起来，他夹紧双腿，并不是为了阻止自己像未开化的野兽一样发情，而是为了更迫切的磨蹭，他想在一切可以磨蹭的地方磨蹭自己，他的性器翘起来并且硬的发疼，而后穴潮湿瘙痒，他既饱满得像一口往外泛滥的泉水，又干涸空虚得牙根发麻。  
　　他开始想念这个粗鲁的异教徒刚才对他做的事。  
　　同时这个异教徒，这个掠夺者，这个维京人发出一声叫人颤栗的低吼，他猛得压倒在奥姆身上，像是要把他砸进地里。强制的发情几乎要把他的脑袋胀裂，激烈的性欲拽着他的脖子冲向眼前可口的Omega。他急切地嗅他、舔他、啃咬他，那个金项圈再次让他发出怒吼，他毫无章法地摆弄那个项圈，想要把它从奥姆的身上弄下去，为此他毫不怜惜的掐紧了奥姆的脖子，拉扯他，不断收紧的手让奥姆窒息，他原本模糊的视线变得更加晃动不清，满世界都是他吵闹的喘息。那从天而降的光柱打在奥姆的脸上，他的呼吸里有了血味，耳鸣疯狂，感官单一却汹涌，他的阴茎在施暴者坚硬滑腻的肌肉上磨蹭，他羞耻于此，同时却为了获得更多释放而抬起自己的屁股。  
　　奥姆射在了亚瑟的小腹上，在他几乎要窒息的时刻，他品尝到了人生中第一次近自慰的射精。  
　　整个世界在剧烈晃动中获得了短暂的喘息。  
　　泪水糊满了奥姆的脸，还有他的口水汗水，他整个人像是从水里捞出来的，像经历了一场浸礼，奥姆的眼前有白光，有彩色光斑，在这一刻，奥姆内心有了一种不容置疑的笃定，那些他从小被教导的，那些他誊写过无数次的从他口中再教导出去的所谓的“神临”，如果存在，就是他刚刚所经历的。  
　　一种痛苦从奥姆饱胀的欲望中分裂出来，撕裂他的身体，他的手按在维京人的肩膀上，猛然收紧让对方都吃痛地抬起头来，他张开嘴，没有发出一点声音，却依然能让旁观者感觉到金发修士一瞬间的歇斯底里。  
　　亚瑟晃动脑袋，他闻到苦味，那让他烦躁也让他痛苦，他看到他的Omega在哭泣，破碎成一把闪亮的星屑，那让亚瑟忍不住捧起他，完全合在掌心里，像保护一只暴雨后幸存下来的蝴蝶。  
　　“我的爱，我的爱……”他咕哝着，执着地吸着奥姆脖子相连肩膀露出的最后一截弧线，努力想要靠近发出信息素的腺体。  
　　“举世败坏于上帝面前……我要降大雨四十昼夜，把我所创造的一切都消灭。*”  
　　奥姆喃喃地说，他用吟唱一样的声音说着亚瑟听不懂的话，在亚瑟看向他的时候，他垂下眼睛，把手指陷进维京人蓬松毛糙的发辫里。  
　　亚瑟抬了抬嘴唇，而奥姆缓慢又沉重地转动眼珠，有什么已经发生了改变，不仅仅是修士更紧地攀附上亚瑟的身体和他那根又翘起的阴茎。亚瑟的眼睛里充满了狂欢与追逐，他迫不及待地贴上奥姆的嘴唇，他冲的太快太重，彼此都撞得很疼。奥姆短暂地啜泣了一下，血珠把他的下唇染得红润饱满，可这回他没有躲避，他迎了上去，为这个入侵者打开了口腔，两根舌头搅合在一起，喘息混合着吞咽的水声，像在搅拌撒旦的汤锅。  
　　奥姆的手掌贴着亚瑟起伏的身体着迷的抚摸，Alpha的气味、热度、体液、触碰填塞进他刚被清空的躯体，他从内里渴求他，屈从本能，渴望他彻底地征服他，吞噬他，消亡他，在信仰崩塌后，这个异教徒竟然成为了他的救赎。  
　　他们的衣服早已委顿于地，奥姆白得像一尾鳕鱼，在维京人投下的暗影中扭动，而亚瑟有着奥姆从未见过的繁多纹身，它们从脖颈开始一直蔓延到亚瑟的下腹，每根黑色的线条都有着锋利的棱角，当它们贴上奥姆身体的时候，奥姆甚至有错觉那些纹身会顺着热汗游走到他身上，把他也染成异教徒的颜色。而此时亚瑟正忙着啃咬Omega胸口的软肉，那不像女人的乳房一样柔软，却异常满足他的口腔，亚瑟吸得两颊都凹陷下去，舌苔抵着那突起沉迷地摩擦，奥姆更大声地哭叫起来，甚至可能故意提高了音量，好做个真正的婊子，他的手指抓挖着亚瑟起伏的背，那刺痛让亚瑟兴奋得要命。当亚瑟松口喘气的时候，他欣赏着他的唾液把Omega的乳头染得水亮，乳晕都比另一边涨大了不少，而另一边的乳粒也挺立着，在他的注视和吐息下充着血，他去咬另一颗，把Omega的哭声咬得更加尖利。奥姆的脚后跟毫不留情地砸在亚瑟的腰上，他折叠自己来箍着他，推着他来侵犯自己。奥姆的头发完全湿了，黏腻地贴在额头上，汗水顺着打湿眼睛，又流回头发里。奥姆一手抵着亚瑟，不让他再折磨自己的胸部，一手徘徊在对方的下腹，他用食指随意点起一根黑色的线描摹，却故意不去碰那卷起毛发下的巨物。他看到了那根巨大的阴茎，只有恶魔才能长这样的阴茎，在他的注视下，愈发耀武耀威地弹动着，马眼渗着前液，似乎在鼓励奥姆舔他吸他，他也确实想这么做，想得屁股里像失禁一样。可是他的嘴里已经全是Alpha的味道，鼻腔里也是，这里哪儿都是他。他想用其他地方吸他。  
　　亚瑟急不可耐的喘息声在奥姆头顶响起，他又压下来吻他，吻他汗湿的额头，吻他的眼睛，吻他的嘴。他顶着胯，胡乱地戳着，有几下戳中奥姆的肚脐，那就舒服得他头皮发麻。他想操这个Omega的每一寸皮肤，他可以操这个Omega的每一寸皮肤，他现在就要--  
　　奥姆用指尖搔刮过亚瑟的马眼，那让亚瑟吼叫起来。虽然两人中，亚瑟才是那个睡过一沓女人的家伙，但奥姆显然天赋异禀，他仿佛天生知道怎么用性爱让人快乐，更进一步地，让人受折磨。他笑起来，脸上带着一种迷乱癫狂的神色，他眯起眼睛，眸中的那点蓝闪烁如磷火，他缓慢地撸动亚瑟的阴茎，套弄着那层表皮，像在搓揉一只大猫的脖子。亚瑟爽得牙齿都在打颤，他小腹抽搐，指节绷出血管，他控制不住地在奥姆手指圈起的圈里套弄自己，可总是在逼近欲望爽点的时刻被掐断，奥姆仿佛沉迷在了一项关于Alpha性器官的研究里，他坦然地让亚瑟看到自己春情泛滥的穴口，看那里随着自己的呼吸微微开合，他甚至自己抬起屁股浅浅的吞咽亚瑟，又总在亚瑟想要挺进的时候沉下腰。他把亚瑟逼到绝地，逼到脑子都开始清醒点儿。  
　　“你真是个婊子。”亚瑟瞪着奥姆，每一口呼吸都是他的甜味，这只被金项圈圈养的Omega在他眼前无知地舔了舔嘴唇，他做着折磨人的事，笑容却有一种天真的顽皮。  
　　Omega嘶了一声，他喊得嗓子都有些哑了，可是他的吐息依旧甜美动听。  
　　奥姆用诺斯语骂了一句脏话，那是他唯一会的一句，他在某次传教后学会的。一个男人这么对他说，并下流地看着他，朝他脚边吐唾沫，笑着露出一口歪扭斑黄的牙。那个时候詹姆士神父赶来带走了他。  
　　“上主在看着呢！”詹姆士神父在心口划着十字，“上主一直在看着呢。”  
　　于是那个男人又骂了一次。  
　　现在奥姆用这个骂亚瑟，并且允许他足够狠足够深地操进自己。  
　　  
　　他们赤条条地在光明下交媾，宛如驱逐之日前最后在伊甸园狂欢的亚当与夏娃。  
　　奥姆被亚瑟顶得一耸一耸的，他本该在地板上拖移，但亚瑟死死地楔定了他，不让他远离自己一寸。他背后的伤口摩擦着粗陋的布料让他疼痛。奥姆喜欢疼痛。奥姆也喜欢亚瑟近乎惩罚地操弄他，凶器在他柔软的小腹展露雏形，奥姆的手就交叠在那里，掌心隔着一层肌血感受异教徒的侵犯，他仰起头，露出脆弱洁白的喉结，像一只被献祭的羔羊陈放在惩罚室里，那个被劈倒的十字架重新在他眼里回归正位，视线摇晃，喘息凌乱，然后他新的主宰强迫他收回视线。  
　　奥姆不记得自己被操射了几次，也不知道那个维京人射了几次，反正他一滴也没漏在外面。奥姆黏黏糊糊的，身体和脑子，他所有的感官都用来感受亚瑟了，比如亚瑟的阴茎现在正戳在他的生殖腔口，他感觉被钉在了十字架上，Alpha每一记顶弄都在往他身上敲入尖钉。  
　　但亚瑟咬不到他的腺体，他没法标记他，他也操不开他的生殖腔。  
　　完美的守贞，亚瑟可以在这里操到他死，他不会怀上异教徒的孩子，他到死都可以保持“忠诚”。  
　　亚瑟又爬上来吻他，吻他的感觉太美好了，像喝瓦尔哈拉的酒。  
　　“你叫什么？”亚瑟咬了下他的下嘴唇才放开。  
　　奥姆看了他一眼，这表明他的确听得懂他的话--这就是他真正想知道的。  
　　理所当然，亚瑟没有收到回答，他除了那个侮辱的词之外再没收到别的，但他一点儿也不介意，他又磨蹭了下那具可口的躯体，伸懒腰一般，有力的腰线拉长，最后的一记顶弄。  
　　亚瑟发出满足的长叹：“我的爱，我的爱，你是奥丁给我的奖赏，我可能要因为你杀了我的耕牛。”  
　　他由衷地说，而奥姆太疲倦了，他已经被射得鼓鼓的。  
　　当亚瑟从他身上站起来的时候，奥姆闭上眼睛，他呼吸平静而微弱，等待着最后的时刻。  
　　他居然就这么睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我要降大雨四十昼夜，把我所创造的一切都消灭：圣经里诺亚方舟那一章啦。


	4. Chapter 4

　　所有人在看到亚瑟后都忍不住打喷嚏，他可真是太“香”了。  
　　亚瑟笑得咧开了嘴，他的同伴凑上来看他怀里抱的家伙，他被包在洁白的绢布里，泛着红晕，浑身上下都是亚瑟的味道。谁都知道发生了什么，但没有人出声，几个大块头吸了吸鼻子。  
　　亚瑟把奥姆暂时放到地上，他的手臂还是坚定地环绕着他。他指了指奥姆脖子上的金项圈，询问有没有人能够打开这个玩意儿。亚瑟听到有几个维京人发出懊恼的叫声，他们手里抓着几个金项圈，上面的血还没有擦干净，如果他们知道这是Omega的标识，他们不会那么莽撞地砍掉他们的头，一个Omega要比这点黄金昂贵很多，但他们也没有那么沮丧，按照法律规定，Omega都是属于伯爵的，亚瑟最终不会得到他。  
　　亚瑟又问了几声，穆克从人群里钻了出来。他是这群冒险者里个子最小的，但是他很聪明，他帮亚瑟造了那条船。他蹲下来查看Omega脖子上的东西，搞懂它并没有耗费太多时间，这种项圈需要特制的小顶针来打开，穆克尝试用稻草茎顶开，但是稻草太软了。亚瑟像是想起什么地从口袋里掏出奥姆的十字架，他把那个小挂坠捡了回来，奥姆看起来很喜欢这玩意儿，何况……  
　　穆克看着亚瑟突然变得微妙的表情忍不住翻了个白眼。  
　　项圈发出“咔哒”一声轻响从奥姆的脖子上滑落下来，穆克的指尾贴上了Omega的皮肤，被他的脉搏烫了一下，这让他愣了神，金项圈“叮”的一声砸在地上。穆克站起来，没去捡那个项圈，只是居高临下地看着那只还在昏迷的Omega。  
　　亚瑟勾起项圈转了几下，他在项圈内侧看到了一个名字 ：奥姆·马略斯。  
　　他看不懂那几个字母，亚瑟又仔仔细细地看了几遍，确保记住这串字母，然后他把项圈毫不在乎的甩给穆克。  
　　“你最好留着这个，不然你什么都得不到。”穆克意有所指地说，但亚瑟朝他笑了笑，他搓揉着那只Omega脖子上的淤痕，好像这样就能让它们消失。最后，他又抱起了那只Omega，用绢布藏起了他的脸。亚瑟大踏步地向船走去，他们要返航了。  
　　穆克望着那逐渐远去的背影，把那只金项圈扣在手腕上。  
　　  
　　风又鼓动起来。  
　　他们要回家了。  


The End？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先写到这里吧……其实还有很多梗可写，比如日♂久见人心啥的，但我接下来有活……总之有缘再写。  
> 喜欢就点点赞！！搞不好喜欢的人多就抽空搞！【厚脸皮


End file.
